


First Comes Love

by Crows_Imagine, electric_stydiax, HimegimiWrites, kaathefriendlysnekk, yadoiangel



Series: Horny People Get Together to Write a Threesome the World Needs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, accidental confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadoiangel/pseuds/yadoiangel
Summary: “Uh, I—look up to you a lot. I think you’re dependable, cool, attractive... Wait, I mean—” Ennoshita cut himself off before he could blurt out any more nonsense;Daichi-san doesn’t need to hear those,he thought to himself.Or,The Prequel; Ennoshita goes back to the team and gets more than he expected.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Horny People Get Together to Write a Threesome the World Needs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940230
Kudos: 29





	First Comes Love

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why we're only five this time is because TJ passed the fuck out when the rest of us were rearin' to write but we still love ya, TJ!

Ennoshita was nervous.  He wasn’t the only one that left the club, but he still left and it’s a nagging feeling in his chest.  It wasn’t that he wanted to quit, it’s just… he couldn’t keep up anymore.  He started to question if his effort, any effort would be enough for the team and more importantly, to Daichi.

Everyone on the team knew Daichi was going to be the captain next year, and Ennoshita couldn't stand the feeling of not being able to live up to his expectations.  Still, after a lot of overthinking, he was here, so why not push through it? The worst thing would be getting turned away, and he’s already done the leaving before, so it would just be even now, if ever.

Before he lost his nerve, he found himself calling out Daichi’s name, asking, “May I speak to you, senpai?”

Ennoshita fiddled with his fingers, watching as Daichi turned towards him and nodded. “Sure.” 

Daichi studied Ennoshita’s nervousness, a soft look caught in his eyes. “What’s on your mind, Ennoshita?”  It was as if the second year understood why he was here.

“I just wanted to apologize, you know, because of the past month,” Ennoshita said, hand scratching at the back of his head.

Daichi stared for a moment. “I’m not sure if I understand. Do you mean because—” He left it unsaid, neither wanting to put it into words.

Ennoshita didn’t respond at first and instead, he stared down at their feet.  “Yes, senpai I do. I shouldn’t have left the team or you behind. I’m so sorry, Daichi.” Ennoshita mumbled after a while.

He was hyper aware of their surroundings now, still looking away from Daichi, waiting for the latter to respond to his pathetic apology.

“What are you talking about, Ennoshita?” Daichi’s chuckle permeated his thoughts, and Ennoshita looked up in shock at the second year.

“We—I—I left,” he dumbly said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I wanted to apologize, especially to you.”

Daichi heaved an exasperated sigh, “You have nothing to apologize for.” the older gave him a smile, taking a step closer.

Ennoshita then closed the gap between them, touching their knees together. “That doesn’t change the fact that I feel guilty. I essentially abandoned you, someone who means a lot to me. How do I not apologize for that?” Ennoshita replied, trying not to let his voice crack.

“Means a lot you… ?” Ennoshita watched in horror as Daichi’s expression morphed into sudden realization. He should’ve been more careful with his words.

“I mean—I, well, that is—” Ennoshit stuttered through an explanation, his mouth unable to catch up to his thoughts—which were racing with excuses.

“Ennoshita,” Daichi slowly said. “You know you can tell me anything, right? You don’t have to hide anything.”

“Uh, I—look up to you a lot. I think you’re dependable, cool, attractive... Wait, I mean—” Ennoshita cut himself off before he could blurt out any more nonsense;  _ Daichi-san doesn’t need to hear those,  _ he thought to himself.

Daichi took Ennoshita’s hands in his own, weaving his fingers between his. “I think you’re thoughtful, empathic and one of the most wonderful people I know. You’re attractive too, Ennoshita.” Daichi whispered close to his ear.

If this was a joke, then Ennoshita would really appreciate Daichi giving him a cue to laugh at the punch line, so that he could fake a hearty laughter.

“W—What are you saying, Daichi-senpai?” Ennoshita whispered, voice hoarse with the sudden closeness, wanting his thoughts to be true but not daring to hope.

“Something I should’ve said earlier,” Daichi murmured, not taking his hands back but holding Ennoshita’s hands closer. “Can I kiss you?”

And with that, Ennoshita felt his brain cogs come to a screeching halt, staring at the man dumbly for a few seconds.

Then he threw his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. 

The warmth from his senpai’s lips sent his brain into bliss. “Does this make me your boyfriend, Daichi-san?” Ennoshita asked with a smirk after that first kiss.

He was pleased with himself to see Daichi blush at his words. "I guess? That is, if you want to?" Daichi said with a shy smile.

“I have no idea how any of this works,” Ennoshita answered with a shy smile of his own, “I just know I want you.”

“Gods, how are you so cute,” Daichi murmured again, reaching up to cup his cheek right as a loud wolf-whistle pierced their ears. 

“Well, what do you know!” Sugawara’s gleeful voice said, bouncing over to them.

A voice in the back of his mind whispered that he should step away from Daichi, but he rather chose to lean in closer and press his cheek against Daichi’s as they both watched as the silver haired boy came closer.

“Suga, please don’t say anything. We just got ourselves figured out and I don’t need the whole team being noisy and intrusive.” Daichi begged. Ennoshita proceeded to nuzzle his senpai’s cheek as Daichi continued talking to the vice captain.

"Oh, don't mind me," Suga patted his pockets. "I'm just here for commemorative pictures." Ennoshita winced with each clicking sound of the phone camera, an irked Daichi beside him, but tearing himself away from the warm embrace was the last thing on his mind. 


End file.
